This invention relates to a twin disk player, and particularly to a twin disk player which enables the records of a disk to be reproduced accordingly as a disk holder and a door may be opened and shut, and simultaneously a pickup may be consecutively driven by a single driving motor mounted on a main chassis.
Generally, the records which are recorded in the disk are reproduced by loading the disk on a turn table and holding the disk by means of a disk holder, and thereafter driving the turn table and a pickup. In the turn table, a motor is used as a power source to drive the turn table. Also, a door is mounted to load the disk on the turn table and is designed to be moved in and out within the disk player when loading and unloading the disk.
However, the conventional disk player with the above mentioned configuration loads only a single disk on the turn table to reproduce the records of the disk. Recently, the customers wish to have a so called twin system in which two disks are simultaneously loaded on one disk player and each disk is selectively driven as needed. In this respect, the twin system has been partly developed to satisfy the customer's desires.
The conventional twin disk player uses a pair of turn tables, two motors for separately operating the turn tables, a motor for opening and shutting a door, and a motor for driving a pickup, wherein each of the four motors has a characteristic operation which is consecutively performed.
Each operating time of the motors should be adequately established, however, the establishment of the proper time is very difficult and additional devices are required to drive the four motors. Accordingly, the above configuration causes the disk player to be complex and the volume thereof to be large. Further, there is the problem that it is difficult to systematically drive each of said motors and to smoothly run disk player.